Alyson Court
Alyson Stephanie Court2 (born November 9, 1973) is a Canadian actress and voice actress. She is best known as Loonette the Clown on YTV'S The Big Comfy Couch (1992 - 2002);1 and as the voices of Jubilee from X-Men: The Animated Series (1992 - 1997), and Claire Redfield from the Resident Evil''video game series.34 Contents hide * 1Television roles * 2Voice acting * 3Filmography ** 3.1Film ** 3.2Television ** 3.3Video games ** 3.4Other works * 4References * 5External links Television rolesedit Court first appeared in the 1985 children's film, ''Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird. In 1988, She was in the pilot for the Canadian television series, My Secret Identity as Caroline, neighbor to the main character Jerry O'Connell starred. Court played Loonette the Clown, the main character of the Canadian children's television series, The Big Comfy Couch, from 1992 to 2002. From 2000 to 2003, Court was the host of the morning children's programming block on CBC, Get Set for Life (now Kids' CBC). In addition, she appeared as herself on Mr Dressup from 1984 to 1994. Voice actingedit Court voiced summer camper Dawn in the 1986 animated film Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation and Emily Elizabeth in the Clifford's Fun with... videotape series from 1988 to the early 1990s. Among her animated series voice acting roles are Malani the Ewok in the animated television program Star Wars: Ewoks, Lydia Deetz (originally played by Winona Ryder) in theanimated adaptation of the 1988 film Beetlejuice. She voiced Terri Cloth on The Garbage Pail Kids animated series of 1987–1988. In 1992, she voiced Jubilee in X-Men: The Animated Series''and Nora Mouse in the animated series ''Timothy Goes to School. She also voices Trina Riffin in the Fresh TV program Grojband, Queen Martha in the Nick Jr. program Mike the Knight and Poodle in the YTV program Almost Naked Animals. During 2006 and 2007, she was the voice of Dahlia in the animated series Skyland. She voices Coco in the animated show Urban Vermin, and was the voice of Pixx in the animated show "Ultraforce". In video games, she provided the voice of Claire Redfield in Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil Code: Veronica, Resident Evil: Degeneration,5 Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles,67 and''Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City''. Court did not reprise her role as Claire in the 2015 video game, Resident Evil: Revelations 2. In addition she directed the voice-over and motion capture portions of the spin-off title Resident Evil: Outbreak, which did not feature Claire. In addition to voice acting, Court was also involved in the localization process of several Capcom games in North America. Among the most worthy being Mega Man X5 in 2001, in which she was directly responsible for the decision to rename the initial eight Maverick bosses to reference Guns & Roses members, meant as a tribute for her then husband's love for the band. In 1998, Court reprised her role as Jubilee in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Filmographyedit Filmedit Televisionedit Video gamesedit Other worksedit Category:Wimzie's House Category:VHS Category:Wimzie Category:HBO Category:School Category:TV channels Category:Mediamass Category:ALYSON COURT Category:LEGENDARY FOR Category:JUSTIN